User blog:Awesomeperson110/Two Different Worlds Collide: Chapter 6
Oh. Great. More of the origin story, I thought. When would Aisaka finish? It was getting late and I was getting sleepy. I needed to get some shuteye for the first day of high school, so I could concentrate! But I felt like I needed to listen to Aisaka, so I let the little fairy go on. " But Deki wasn't finished. So as revenge he unleashed hate and pain into what was to be the mortal world. He also stole Lucem, Risum, and Saki in their sleep." Aisaka went on. " But their children vowed to get them back and change the world that Deki tainted." " Sooo..." I started. " Sooo their children were called 'World-Changers,' and you are one of them!" she replied excitedly. " and a rare one at that! You're Saki's descendant!" " Saki?" I asked. " So I'm-" " A child of Love!" Apparently Aisaka's duty was mainly to guard me. She slept on my desk in a rose petal I'd picked. " B-boy, I'm beat." she yawned. " Nighty night!" " Night, Aisaka." I said. Long after Aisaka's tiny snores started, I lay thinking about her revelation. A child of Love, huh? I guessed I wouldn't be only defying my parents' will by hating but Saki's as well. It was with those thoughts that I drifted off into a deep- and oddly dreamless- sleep. The next morning Aisaka threw a bundle of clothes in my face. I groggily picked it up. What's this? I realized it was a school uniform. The uniform of Riverview High. It was my first day. I got dressed while Aisaka climbed inside my bag pocket. I went downstairs, fixed up a quick breakfast, and waited at the bus station. A shy-looking girl walked up to me. " Umm, excuse me?" she asked. " Yeah?" I said. " I-I'm Ana, and I'm just wondering if this is the bus stop to Riverview." she stammered. " It is." I replied. " I'm Rika." " H-hi." she replied. Just then the bus came. Nick didn't use the bus and he went to school super early, so I couldn't sit with him. Instead I invited the girl, Ana. " Okay.." she said quietly, but excitedly. " No one's ever asked me to sit with them before." And so we climbed onto the bus. The bus was cramped, and incredibly steamy for a cold day, but I didn't notice while I was talking to Ana. I didn't know it then but I'd made another best friend, other than Nick. ( Nick's POV) " Minori, can you breathe?" I asked. A little yellow fairy with a ginger-colored pixie haircut poked her head out of the pocket. " Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. " I hope Aisaka made it to Rika." " I hope too." I replied. Aisaka did not look it, but she was powerful. I knew because she was a Class-5 guardian, the highest possible. I trusted her with Rika. Just then, the bus pulled in and I walked over to wait for Rika. - End of Chapter 6- I'll make 7 soon! And I'll draw Aisaka and Minori together soon! Category:Blog posts